custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lein (Gush958)
Lein was an Agori Trader. He was of the Jungle Tribe on the celestial body known as Bara Magna. Lein later died from an attack. Biography Lein was an Agori of the Jungle Tribe. He spent most of his time collecting pieces of scrap metal and occasional valuable artifacts. He and Tarduk, another Agori, would go out every morning and scavenge the hot springs and the desert surrounding Tesara. Lein eventually had collected a plethora of unique items and had the idea of going into business as a trader. Lein later went into the trading business which lead him to open the first trading outlet in the Great Jungle. This was located at a ford in one of the rivers. Lein's addition to the Jungle Tribe was successful and led to the ford being named Lein's Drift after he passed away. Lein's store was once attacked by a group of Bone Hunters. Lein was injured in the fight and managed to escape. After he received a scrape to the leg, he managed to crawl away as fast as his injured leg would let him. Lein managed to leave the ford and arrive at the hot springs. There he was alarmed to see another Agori. She assisted him back to Tesara all the while saying nothing. The Agori did not reveal her name to him, keeping it a secret to herself, it was Aepon. Just before their arrival, Aepon whispered into Lein's ear, Do not pursue this one, you shall uncover nothing but your last breath. Before Lein could think of a reply of some sort he found himself being carried away by the Jungle Tribe medics. Lein was tended to for a while. After his wounds had healed, he made his way back to the ford and began rebuilding his trading outlet with the help of Tarduk and other Agori. He continued his job of trading for many years. Lein, after many years of trading, suddenly felt haunted by that Agori he had met all those years ago. Lein felt a need to search for her, forgetting the words she had whispered to him. He set off alone, not warning Tarduk. Lein hired a Baranus cart from another Agori trader and made his way across the Dunes. Lein eventually arrived at a large canyon and found a large hole in the ground. It was in the shape of a Glatorian Arena, only much smaller. Something whispered to Lein to jump in. He did so and found himself face to face with a Skrall. Lein had learnt to fear Skrall and backed away. But the Skrall morphed before his eyes into Sahmad, an Iron Tribe member and then to Tarix, Gelu, Tuma, a Zesk and then finally, Tarduk. Lein was lost and confused. The morphed being walked towards Lein. It reached out and touched his elbow. Upon contact, it changed into Aepon, the Agori he had met so long ago. Aepon's eyes turned a bright white and she spoke to him once more repeating the same words she had said to him before. Before Lein knew it he was on the ground, dead. A search party found his body a few weeks later and brought it back to the surface. Tarduk was shown the body and organised his funeral as well as naming the ford Lein's Drift. Abilities and Traits For most of Lein's life, he was good friends with another Agori named Tarduk. They spent much time together and Tarduk often assisted Lein at his store. When Lein died, Tarduk organised his funeral and came up with the idea of naming the ford Lein's Drift after his fallen friend. Lein carried no tools and had standard hands and feet. He possessed no elemental energy and as such was like the rest of the Agori on Bara Magna.Category:Agori Category:Jungle Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Bara Magna